Bloody Lips
by Mecki
Summary: Auf der Flucht vor einem Oto-nin begegnet Sakura einem ihrer größten Feinde. Entsetzt muss sie jedoch feststellen, dass seine Lippen eine außergewöhnliche Anziehungskraft auf sie ausüben… Pein/Sakura


* * *

Bloddy Lips

**Bloddy Lips**

Bloody Lips

Titel: Bloody Lips  
Autor: Mecki  
Pairing: PeinXSaku  
Summary: Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie bei einer Mission in solche Schwierigkeiten kommen würde. Auf der Flucht vor einem Oto-nin begegnet Sakura einem ihrer größten Feinde. Entsetzt muss sie jedoch feststellen, dass seine Lippen eine außergewöhnliche Anziehungskraft auf sie ausüben…

Bloody Lips

* * *

Mein Herz klopfte wild gegen meine Brust. Angstschweiß lief mir in Strömen über die Stirn.

Wird er mich kriegen?

So stark wie möglich drückte ich mich an den Baumstamm hinter meinem Rücken und unterdrückte mein Chakra so gut ich konnte. Fahrig wischte ich mir Blut von der Wange. Ob es mein Blut oder das eines Anderen war, wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Alles ging so schnell. Ich wollte nur noch in Sicherheit und meine Wunden versorgen.

Nicht weit von mir entfernt zerbrach ein Ast. Erschrocken zog ich die Luft ein und hielt sie an. Leise, fast unhörbare Schritte näherten sich meinem Versteck. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Schnalle der Waffentasche an meinem Oberschenkel und zog ein Kunai, das ich mir zwischen die Zähne klemmte, um drei Shruiken in jede Hand nehmen zu können.

Die Schritte kamen näher.

Deutlich konnte ich das nicht unterdrückte Chakra ein paar Meter von mir entfernt spüren. Mein Verfolger schien sich seiner Sache ganz schön sicher sein, dass er so sehr seine Tarnung aufgibt. Meine Muskeln waren bis auf den Letzten angespannt. Jeden Moment rechnete ich mit einem Angriff.  
Mein Verfolger müsste mich eigentlich schon längst bemerkt haben. Mein Atem und das erschrockene Aufkeuchen hätten mich verraten müssen. In meinem Kopf überschlugen sich meine Gedanken.

Plötzlich versiegte das Chakra. Es war weg – einfach verschwunden.

Egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengte, ich konnte es nicht mehr spüren. Nicht einmal den geringsten Hauch davon. Ein Schweißtropfen tropfte auf meine aufgeplatzte Oberlippe, einen salzigen Geschmack hinterlassend. Unsicher drehte ich meinen Kopf etwas, um mein ganzes Umfeld mit einem schnellen Blick nach meinem Verfolger absuchen zu können.

Nichts.

Ist es eine Falle? Wartet er nur darauf, dass ich aus meinem Versteck komme und er mich hinterhältig angreifen konnte? Mein Chakra war so gut wie aufgebraucht. Lange könnte ich in einem Kampf nicht mehr durchhalten.  
Ich biss fester auf den Griff des Kunais und lehnte meinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorne und blickte um den Baumstamm herum. Hastig wanderten meine Augen von links nach rechts, doch nichts Auffälliges viel mir ins Auge. Ein Baum nach dem anderen schon sich in mein Blickfeld, dich nirgends konnte ich jemanden oder etwas entdecken. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt um den Baum herum und drehte mich kampfbereit um die eigene Achse.

Nichts.

„Anfängerfehler."

Erschrocken riss ich meinen Kopf nach oben. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte ich die zwei Personen über mir an. Auf einem Ast, etwa zehn Meter über dem Waldboden, saß ein, in einen schwarzen mit roten Wolken verzierten Mantel, junger Mann. Seine rechte Hand war fest um den Fußknöchel eines überkopf hängenden Oto-Nins geschlossen, aus dessen Kehle stetig Blut tropfte.

Aus meiner Starre erwachend warf ich schnell die sechs Shruiken nach ihm, doch kein einziger der Wurfgeschosse kam auch nur ansatzweise in seine Nähe. Ich konzentrierte Chakra in meinen Beinen und in meiner rechten Faust und sprang schlagbereit ab. Im Flug warf ich das Kunai, das ich bis dahin noch zwischen den Zähnen hatte nach ihm, doch verfehlte ebenfalls. Meine Faust schoss vor, aber traf nur auf den Baumstamm hinter meinem Gegner, der daraufhin in tausende Splitter zerschellte.  
Leichtfüßig landete ich auf einem Ast auf dem nächsten Baum und sah mich um. Das Einzige, was den Frieden des Waldes störte, war die verrenkte Leiche des Oto-Nins, die in einer stetig wachsenden Blutlache auf dem Boden lag.

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Kaltes an meinem Hals. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und mein Atem setzte kurz aus. Ich war zu erschöpft um mich zu wehren.

„Töte mich", sagte ich tonlos, um meine Ehre als Shinobi zu wahren.

Der Druck des Messers an meiner Kehle wurde stärker und schnitt leicht in meine Haut. Dem Tod ins Auge blickend schloss ich die Augen.

„Willst du nicht wissen wer die Ehre haben wird dich zu töten?", flüsterte mir eine tiefe, kalte Männerstimme ins Ohr, was mir einen Schauer den Rücken jagte. Ich schluckte, was das Messer an meiner Kehle nur noch mehr in meine Haut schneiden und kleine, rote Bluttropfen über meinen Hals laufen ließ.

Überrascht riss ich meine Augen weit auf, als ich eine Zunge an meinem Hals spürte. Seine Zunge fuhr den Weg meines Blutes nach und hinterließ einen feuchten Film auf der weißen Haut meines Halses. Mein Atem stockte. Ich versuchte das Gefühl seiner Zunge und das des kalten Messers zu ignorieren, doch es schien mir, als wäre das Einzige, an das ich im Moment denken konnte, seine Zunge auf meiner Haut.

Ein Keuchen entwischte meinem Mund. Seine Lippen berührten leicht die Stelle, an der das Messer mich geschnitten hatte und fuhren sachte darüber. Seine Zunge fuhr die Konturen des Schnittes nach, bevor er hungrig über die blutige Mitte fuhr und meinen Lebenssaft mit sich nahm. Plötzlich war sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten mich von seinem, mit vielen Piercingen bestückten Gesicht. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, an denen noch immer etwas von meinem Blut glänzte. Gebannt verfolgten meine Augen seine Zunge, als diese seine Lippen von meinem Blut sauber leckte. Sein Mund bewegte sich, doch erst einige Momente später bemerkte ich, was er sagte.

„Nenn mich Pein."

Fassungslos starrte ich zu ihm auf. War vollkommen von seinen seltsamen und doch fesselnden Augen gefangen. Wieder wanderte mein Blick zu seinen vollen Lippen, als er sie wieder bewegte, doch seine Worte drangen erst einige Momente später zu mir durch.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen."

Er beugte sich vor, streifte kurz meine Lippen mit seinen und hinterließ den metallischen Geschmack meines eigenen Blutes darauf, ehe er sich grinsend von mir entfernte und sich wieder genüsslich über die Lippen leckte. Meine Augen hafteten wie gebannt auf seinem, zu einem Grinsen verzogenen Mund, ehe alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.

Ende

Das wars

Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung!!

Das ist wirklich wichtig, denn ich muss wissen, ob ich die Fortsetzung auch noch hochladen soll oder nicht!!

Danke

Lg

Mecki


End file.
